xn__b1amahxn__d1adxn__p1ai_w-20200213-history
Справка:Images/ru
__TOC__ Эта страница объясняет синтаксис использования изображений при редактировании вики-сайта. Обычно требуется, чтобы вы или другой участник перед тем, как использовать его на вики-странице. Изображения, которые хранятся на сервере MediaWiki, обычно предоставляются с помощью префикса пространства имён Файл: (также унаследован префикс пространства имён Изображение:, который до сих пор поддерживается как синоним) в качестве целевой ссылки MediaWiki. Альтернативный префикс пространства имён Медиа:, используется для ссылки на оригинальный медиафайл (для отдельного предоставления или скачивания с любой страницы MediaWiki). Поддерживаемые медиа-типы изображений Mediawiki подерживает по умолчанию следующие форматы графических файлов: * .jpg или.jpeg: сжатое растровое изображение в стандартном формате JPEG (формат с потерями, лучше всего подходит для фотографий). * .png: растровое изображение в формате Portable Network Graphics (специфицирован консорциумом W3). * .gif: растровое изображение в унаследованном формате Graphics Interchange Format. Другие форматы, используемые Викимедиа, и обычно включаемые в других проектах (Они могут требовать установки дополнительных модулей сверх того, что включено по умолчанию): * .svg: масштабируемое изображение в формате Standard Vector Graphics (специфицирован консорциумом W3). См. . * .tiff: формат хранения растровых графических изображений (от англ. Tagged image format). Часто используется для архивных фотографий с высоким разрешением. Часто используется с расширением * .ogg, .oga, .ogv : Мультимедийный контейнер Огг (аудио или видео). Не формат изображений, но обрабатывается аналогично. Часто используется с расширением * .pdf: многостраничный документ в формате Portable Document Format (первоначально специфицирован компанией Adobe). Часто используется в сочетании с расширением * .djvu: многостраничный растровый документ в формате DejaVu''t (чаще всего, сканы книг). См. *: По умолчанию будут показаны лишь первые страницы .PDF и .DjVu файлов. Другие медиа-типы могут не поддерживаться в зависимости от вашей версии MediaWiki. Typically they can be uploaded but not displayed inline unless a helper extension is installed. Отображение одного изображения Синтаксис Полный синтаксис для отображения изображений: [[Файл:имя файла.расширение''|''параметр''|''заголовок'']] раздел «параметры» может отсутствовать или содержать следующие значения, разделенные символом «|»: * Параметр формата: один из border and/or frameless, frame, thumb (или thumbnail); *: Управляют форматированием и встраиванием изображения в остальную часть страницы. * Параметр размера: один из ** {ширина}px — Изменяет размер изображения в соответствии максимальной шириной в пикселях, не ограничивая его высоту; ** x''{высота}px''' — Изменяет размер изображения в соответствии максимальной высотой в пикселях, не ограничивая его ширину; ** {ширина}'''x{высота}px''' — Изменяет размер изображения в соответствии в заданной шириной и высотой в пикселях; ** upright — Изменяет размер изображения в соответствии с разумными размерами, в зависимости от предпочтений пользователя (подходит для изображений, высота которых больше ширины). *: Обратите внимание, что изображение всегда будет сохранять свои пропорции, и может быть уменьшено (не увеличено) в размере, только если находится в масштабируемом медиа-типе (растровые изображения не могут быть масштабированы). *: Стандартный максимальный размер зависит от формата, и внутренних размеров изображения (в зависимости от его медиа-типа). * Параметр горизонтального выравнивания: один из left, right, center, none; *: Управляют горизонтальным выравниванием (встроенными/блочными или плавающими стилями) изображения в тексте (по умолчанию пусто). * Параметр вертикального выравнивания: один из baseline, sub, super, top, text-top, middle, bottom, text-bottom; *: Управляют вертикальным выравниванием без плавающих встроенных изображений в тексте, до или после изображения, и в том же блоке (по умолчанию middle). * Параметр ссылки: один из ** '''link={цель}'' — Позволяет изменять цель (к произвольной странице или URL) генерируемых ссылок, доступных для отображаемых изображений; ** link= (без значения) — ( ) Отображение изображения без каких-либо ссылок, например, 20px|link= отобразится как . *: Обратите внимание, что параметр link не может быть использован в сочетании с thumb или thumbnail, так как thumb всегда ссылается на большую версию изображения. *: Вдобавок, параметр link не может быть использован в сочетании с frame. * Другие конкретные параметры: ** alt={альтернативный текст} — ( ) Определяет альтернативный текст (отображается на HTML-атрибут alt="..." генерируемого кода ) изображения, который будут выведен, если указанное изображение не может быть загружено и встроенные, или, если необходимо использовать альтернативный текст описания (например, при использовании шрифта Брайля). ** page={число} — Отображает указанный номер страницы (в настоящее время применяется только при показе .DjVu или .PDF файлов). Параметры могут быть указаны в любом порядке. Если параметры конфликтуют друг с другом, применяется последний, за исключением параметров формата, в которых параметры принимают приоритет по порядку frame, thumb, и frameless и/или''border''. If a given option does not match any of the other possibilities, it is assumed to be the caption text. Caption text can contain wiki links or other formatting. If no caption text is supplied a caption is automatically created showing the file name; to completely remove the caption, set it to . For example, → . Формат Следующая таблица показывает эффект от применения всех доступных форматов. Когда высота изображения в виде миниатюры больше, чем его ширина (то есть портретная ориентации, а не альбома), и вы найдете его слишком больши, вы можете попробовать параметр upright, который будет пытаться отрегулировать его размер лучше, за счет уменьшения высоты, а не ширины. В качестве альтернативы можно указать желаемую максимальную высоту (в пикселях) в прямой форме. Обратите внимание, что в письменном виде thumb={имя файла}, вы можете использовать различные изображения для миниатюры. Размер и рамка Среди различных форматов, параметры размера могут быть разными, как показано ниже. * О том, как отображается, если его размер не указан, см. раздел «Формат» выше. * Если формат не указан, или указан только border, размер может быть уменьшен и расширен с любым заданным размером. * В примерах ниже, оригинальный размер изображения составляет 400 × 267 пикселей. * Изображение с frame всегда игнорирует указанный размер, исходное изображение будет уменьшено, если оно превышает максимально допустимый размер определенный в пользовательских настройках. * Размер изображения с thumb и frameless может быть уменьшен, но не может быть увеличен за пределы первоначального размера изображения. Горизонтальное выравнивание Заметьте, что при использовании frame или thumb, по умолчанию действует выравнивание по правому краю (right). Вертикальное выравнивание Параметры вертикального выравнивания вступят в силу только тогда, когда изображение будет отображено как встроенный элемент и не плавающий. Они изменяют способ встраивания изображения по вертикали в текст, присутствующий в том же блоке до и/или после этого изображения в тот же ряде отображения. Обратите внимание, что отображённые строки текста, где вставляется изображение (и строки текста отображённые после) могут быть перемещены вниз (это приведет к увеличению высоты строки), чтобы высота изображения была полностью отображена согласно этим ограничениям. текст top: текст текст text-top: текст текст super: текст text baseline: текст текст sub: текст текст default: текст текст middle: текст текст text-bottom: текст текст bottom:'' текст в результате получится следующее: текст '''top: текст текст text-top: текст текст super: текст текст baseline: текст текст sub: текст текст default: текст текст middle: текст текст text-bottom: текст текст bottom: текст Прекращение обтекания текстом В некоторых случаях желательно останавливать обтекание текстом плавающего (или других встроенных не-плавающих изображений) изображения. В зависимости от разрешения экрана в браузере и обтекание текста справа от изображения может привести к тому, что заголовок раздела (например, Мой заголовок ) окажется справа от изображения, а не под ним, как пользователь может ожидать. Обтекание текстом может быть остановлено путем размещения ' ' перед текстом, который должен начаться ниже плавающего изображения. Все изображения отображаются как блоки (включая не-плавающие отцентрированные изображения, лево- или право-плавающие изображения, а также плавающие изображения в рамках или миниатюрах) неявно разрывая окружающие строки текста (прекращения текущего блока текста, изображений, а также создание нового параграфа в тексте после них). Затем они располагаются вертикально вдоль левого или правого края (или вдоль центра линии между этими полями для отцентрированных изображений). Изменение стандартной целевой ссылки В следующей таблице показано, как изменить цель ссылки (которая по умолчанию является страницой описания изображения), или как её удалить. Изменение ссылки не изменяет формат, описанный в предыдущих разделах. Предупреждение: : Требования по лицензированию вашего вики-сайта могут не позволять вам удалять все ссылки на страницу с описанием, на которой отображается необходимая атрибуция авторства, авторских прав, условий лицензирования, или более полное описание изображения (в том числе история изменений этого изображения и его описания). : Если вы измените или удалите целевую ссылку из изображение, вы должны предоставить на странице явную ссылку на эту страницу описания, или явно указать автора, авторские права и ссылку на применимую лицензию, если она отличается от применимой к странице, где изображение используется. : Правила вашего вики-сайта могут ограничить использование параметра альтернативной ссылки, или даже совсем запретить использование параметра альтернативной ссылки для встраиваемых медиафайлов (в этом случае параметр ссылки будет проигнорирован), или же такие ссылки могут приниматься только после их проверки уполномоченными участниками или администраторами. Отображение галереи изображений Галерея изображений Создать галерею уменьшенных изображений с помощью тега довольно легко. Его синтаксис таков: Image:имя_файл.расширение|подпись Image:имя_файл.расширение|подпись {...} Заметьте, что код изображения не заключается в квадратные скобки, когда он находится внутри тега галереи. Подписи к рисункам не обязательны, они могут содержать внутренние или внешние ссылки или иное форматирование. Например: File:Example.jpg|Пункт 1 File:Example.jpg|Ссылка на File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg|''Курсив'' File:Example.jpg|на странице " " будет выглядеть так: File:Example.jpg|Пункт 1 File:Example.jpg|Ссылка на File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg|''Курсив'' File:Example.jpg|на странице " " Параметры Тег галереи имеет несколько дополнительных параметров: {изображения} * caption={подпись}: задаёт подпись к галерее. * widths={ширина}px: задаёт ширину изображений. * heights={высота}px: задаёт (максимальную) высоту изображений. * perrow={целое число}: задаёт количество изображений в строке. Пример: Код: File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg Результат: File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg File:Example.jpg Ссылки Ссылка на страницу описания Если вы поместите внутри ссылки символ двоеточия (:) перед :, изображение не будет внедрено, и получившаяся ссылка будет вести на страницу описания этого файла. : Подсолнухи даст результат : Подсолнухи Ссылка на другую страницу Показанный ниже код позволяет создать изображение шириной 50px ссылка с которого ведёт на страницу Заглавная страница: Прямая ссылка на файл Вы можете использовать псевдо-пространство имён « » для прямых ссылок на файлы, минуя их страницы описания. : Подсолнухи даст результат : Подсолнухи Вы также можете использовать: / для ссылок на потенциальные файлы, которые ещё не существуют. Вы также можете использовать следующий код: }} для генерации корректных внешних URL на файлы, который будет обработан следующим образом: }} Результаты Перед использованием изображений на странице, системный администратор вашего вики-сайта должен разрешить закачку файлов. Системные администраторы могут также настройить вики-сайт на приём файлов из внешних хранилищ, таких как Викисклад. Файлы на других веб-сайтах Вы можете ссылаться на внешние файлы, используя тот же самый синтаксис, что и для ссылок на внешние веб-страницы. http://url.for/some/image.png Или задать текст описания: текст с описанием ссылки Вы также можете внедрять внешние изображения, если эта возможность включена в вашем вики-проекте (см. ). Для этого просто вставьте URL такого файла: http://url.for/some/image.png Images